The Shot That Took Her Down
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: He was her drug, her lover, her best friend, sometimes her worst enemy, but when someone targets her, he may just be her worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we go again. The new and improved version of See You In My Dreams. Same basic concept, with some tweaks. Like it? Let me know. Don't like it? Let me know. I welcome all feedback. Enjoy.

* * *

**Town Paralyzed With Fear As Serial Killer Remains At Large**

"Dani, put that away, you're gonna scare the customers." Faith said as she picked up some empty beer bottles.

"People have a right to be informed." She said as she flipped through the newspaper.

"People have a right to get drunk off their asses, now give it." Faith snatched the paper from her co-worker and tossed it under the bar. "You're gonna get us both in trouble."

"Too late." The two young women snapped their heads in the direction of their boss' office. "Start wrappin' up." He ordered.

"Sorry, Lou." They said in unison. The stocky man rolled his eyes before he started putting up chairs.

"I'm telling you, he's gonna strike again, I can feel it." Dani said as she mixed a drink.

"You're paranoid, I wouldn't be surprised if there was no serial killer at all. Just a couple girls in the wrong place at the wrong time." Faith said as she pinned her long brown hair up in a bun.

"Then isn't _this _the wrong time to be working? I mean Lou should have the boys working grave shift, not us." Dani complained. She did have a point, in normal circumstances women wouldn't want to be working till 2 in the morning, let alone when the town's being preyed on by a potential psychopath.

"Yeah, but they ain't as cute as us." Faith winked at a patron when she handed him two long-necks.

"Last call!" Lou called out to an already emptying bar.

"You'll walk me to my car, right?" Dani asked.

"What are ya scared of, the boogeyman?" Lou teased. Faith shot him a dirty look and put an arm around Dani.

"He could be real!" Dani defended.

"Don't worry, if your chatterbox doesn't scare 'em off, my fist...will." Faith trailed off when she locked eyes with a man near the back of the bar. His hand was clutched tightly around a bottle of beer and his cold blue eyes were slow to move away from her.

"Someone's got an admirer, he's kinda cute." Dani said.

"Here, toss these." Faith handed over a couple bottles and cans. She looked back one more time at the mysterious man when she walked behind the bar, he hadn't moved an inch since she first looked at him. His blue eyes actually stood out in the dimness of the bar, and she could only imagine the mane he was containing in that neat ponytail.

"Go talk to him." Dani said.

"No! He could be some sort of sicko." Faith said as she wiped down the bar.

"Oh, he looks harmless."

"Whatever, he's not my type." Faith said.

"Do I pay you girls to work a bar or stand around and gossip like school girls?" Lou asked.

"But Lou, there's this-" Dani started before she turned around and saw that he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Back to work, knuckleheads." Lou said.

* * *

"Text me when you get home?" Dani asked when they stopped at her car.

"Yes ma'am."

"Promise?" Dani held out her pinky finger.

"Don't I always?" Faith asked, locking the finger with her own.

" 'Night." Dani smiled before she got in her car.

" 'Night, girl." Faith said before she headed to her car.

"How do I lose 'em every night?" Faith muttured to herself as she fumbled for the keys in her purse. She thought she heard footsteps coming behind her. She spun around, but there was no one. "Come on, come on!" She spat, raking through her purse. She finally found the hoop of keys and got in her car.

* * *

"Please, please don't do this." She pleaded.

"You shoulda been nicer to me."

"I-I'm sorry." She began crying as she backed away.

"I just wanted a kiss."


	2. My Hero?

The walls of Faith's apartment took on a pulse as the beat of the rock music bounced off of them. It became the only way she could wake herself up in the morning. She sleepily rubbed the back of her neck when she heard a pounding at the door.

"Geez dad, you knock like you're the cops." Faith complained. He would've disputed the statement if he weren't the Chief of Police.

"I told you about having that noise up so loud." Mac said.

"The _noise _is Puddle of Mudd, and I like them." Faith poured her father a cup of coffee, and sat across from him at the table.

"You need to be more careful."

"Oh, dad..." Faith refused to believe there was anyone targeting the women in Remington. Hell, nothing ever happened in Remington.

"I'm serious, Faith! Someone really dangerous is out there and until we find them-" Mac was about to delve into one of his legendary lectures when his cell phone went off. "Yeah." Faith playfully rolled her eyes as she watched her dad. "Slow down....where? I'm on my way." His handsome face furrowed at the brow.

"Dad?" Faith had seen her dad deal with the bottom of the barrel and they never fazed him, but this was different.

"They found a body on Furnace Road." He said.

"Oh no."

"I gotta get over there." Mac got up from the table and grabbed his jacket. Faith followed him and opened the door. "Lock the door, and turn that noise down, I mean it." He said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sirens, radios, people in suits, people in uniforms flurried around a foggy marsh.

"What do we got, doc?" Mac said as walked into the center of the chaos.

"Caucasian female, early twenties, dark hair, small build." The medical examiner said. Mac kneeled down over the off-white cloth beside the water. He pulled back the cloth, quickly turning his head and letting out a heavy breath. Poor thing, looked enough like Faith to be her sister.

"C.O.D.?" Mac asked.

"Blunt force trauma to the trachea." She said, pulling the sheet down a little further to reveal a deep wound to the throat. "And Commissioner? There's one more thing..." She carefully pulled the sheet from the side as to not expose any more than she had to. Her bare stomach was carved with a letter 'F'.

"Son of a bitch." Mac spat.

"I don't know who'd do something like this..." Dr. Shaw shook her head when she covered the body back up.

"When I find out I'm gonna see to it that he rots."

* * *

"Did you hear, they found another body on Furnace road." Dani said. Faith slammed an empty pitcher on the back bar and pinned her hair up.

"Not tonight, Dani." Faith warned before she tended to a patron. "What'll it be?" She asked.

"Two Coors," the man placed a bill down on the bar, "and don't forget one for your pretty little self." He winked. Faith had to fight the urge not to cringe. He was the exact type of guy that gave Mac a reason to hate her working at a bar.

"Sorry, no drinking on the job." She said, handing him a couple longnecks.

"Aww don't be like that." He leaned over the bar and encouraged.

"Beat it." Faith said as she turned to walk away.

"I'm not done with you, bitch!" the man reached over the bar and grabbed her arm.

"Lou!" Dani hollered as she ran to the back.

"No one walks away from me!" The man growled. Faith managed to pull her arm free just as someone knocked the man's head against the bar, then throwing him back to the floor and pouncing on him with a barrage of shots to the face.

"Alright, alright break it up!" Lou dropped his baseball bat and pulled the man off the creep.

"You again..." Dani muttered. The man from a few nights ago, with the glorious mane and the blue eyes. The bouncer came and picked the creep off the ground.

"You just messed with the Police Commissioner's daughter, hope you're ready." He said.

"You ok?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Faith started before she noticed the man was gone.

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Faith ran out the back and saw the mysterious man walking down the sidewalk. "You can't just do that and walk away." She said when she caught up to him. He didn't say a word, just kept walking.

"I'm talking to you!" She grabbed him by his shoudler and spun him around.

"You'd best be running along." He said slowly.

"Is that all you've got to say, really?" Faith asked. He sighed heavily and turned back around. "And just for the record, I didn't need your help back there, I was perfectly capable of handling that on my own."

"Of course you were." He condescended. He paused for a moment, looking her up and down. "You're welcome."


End file.
